


A Taste of Honey

by Dusty



Series: Conversations In The Car [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Light Dom/sub, Older Woman/Younger Man, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M continues with her sweet distraction... a very naughty sweet distraction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Honey

James returned to the bedroom with two cups of tea and not a stitch of clothing. M watched him, eyes glinting, as she sat up contently in bed, wiggling her toes and pondering how to punish her naughty boy. _This is the only retirement I’m interested in_ , she thought to herself, revelling in the mischief of it.

“Right,” she began, ever the schoolmarm. “Put those down.”

“What do you have in mind?” breezed James, placing the mugs on the bedside table.

She patted the mattress. “Lie down on the bed, right here. Face down.”

He tried to look chastened and innocent as he complied, shooting her an ‘I didn’t mean it’ look before burying his head in his arms.

She lay on her side looking at him and stroking his hair. “You disobeyed me, didn’t you?” she asked very gently. “I told you, your hands belong to me, yet you still helped yourself so you could have a peek.’

He started giggling. He stopped when she swatted his bottom.

“Ow!”

“Don’t make it worse for yourself, James,” she warned. “I give very hard spankings to naughty boys.”

James clenched his buttocks as a shiver ran down his back. Another smack came, on his left buttock, quickly followed by one on his right. She followed that pattern briefly before spanking him across both cheeks a good 5 times in a row.

It hurt, and the fact of her actually doing this to him made his head spin and his groin tingle. He’d managed to muffle any unmanly squeaks but he involuntarily put his hand out to protect his backside. She simply slapped it away and gave him a very firm whack, causing him to shout out.

She stopped there, trying not to laugh at him. He had pink handprints on his backside and was wriggling uncomfortably into her sheets.

“Do you think the punishment was warranted, Bond?” she asked in her best boss lady voice.

He nodded forlornly, playing the part of the chastised boy very well indeed. He even stuck out his lower lip.

“Poor little thing,” cooed M, stroking his hair again. “So you’re going to be a very good boy now, aren’t you? I don’t want to have to punish you again.”

“Oh yes you bloody do!” said James, obstinately switching out of character. It made M laugh – the first time he’d heard her laugh like that in months; a throaty chuckle with her thrown head back. He propped himself up on his arms, eyes twinkling, delighted he’d managed to break through her defences.

“Oh all right,” she said, still giggling. “I admit it. I have always wanted to do that. I can die happy now.”

“And if I did that to you?” he ventured.

She licked her lips and gave him a crooked smile. “Right now I need to…”

“Be in control,” he finished for her. “I get that.”

She smiled at him, her eyes betraying the tiniest touch of fear.

“So am I forgiven?” he asked.

She kissed him on the forehead. “Yes. But don’t do it again.”

“I will,” he said mischievously. “If you promise to keep me in order.”

“You bet,” she said. But her eyes had wondered again, a faint sadness possessing her as she brushed the strands of hair off his forehead.

“M,” he said seriously.

She answered his stare; her blues eyes dark and frightened, but said nothing.

He found her hand and held it. “You’re going to be all right.” For a few awful moments he wondered if he’d made a terrible misjudgement in changing the tone, indignation lighting up in her eyes. But she simply curled up to him and let him hold her. And he held on tight. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It is possible some of the content of this fic has been inspired by certain remarks made a by certain mischievous Dame... just a little possible...


End file.
